Saying Goodbye
by MackenzieW
Summary: A fic about when Sarah left for England, and then came back. What was going on in everybody's favorite couple's minds? Sarah and James when Sarah returns from England. JS, of course! FINISHED Now edited so it's easier to read
1. Sarah

Saying Good-bye Mackenzie W 

A/N: I've decided to take some authors up on the challenge of writing a "Liberty's Kids" fic. This takes place during the end of Tuesday's episode where Sarah says good-bye, leaving for England.

(A colonial man appears on a soap box in the middle of blackness)

CM: Hear-ye, hear-ye. Ye olde disclaimer! Mackenzie W does not, NOT, own the following characters: James, Henri, Sarah, Sarah's parents or Moses. They are copyrighted to whoever makes Liberty's Kids. Any famous people belong to no body but themselves! Thank you! Back to ye olde story!

(Colonial man hops down off the soap box and walks out of the black nothingness.)

Chapter 1: Sarah

Sarah hugged Henri, who was crying hysterically, though the little French boy wouldn't show it. He had begged the British teenager not to return home to England, and to stay in Philadelphia. But Sarah had had enough of the war in the colonies and wanted desperately to return home to England, to her mother. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

She turned to Moses, the free black man offered her a hug as well. "Good luck to you," the man said. Sarah turned then to her last friend, James. The boy turned away from the young girl. Sarah should've known he wouldn't have said anything, not the way he reacted when she first told her friends and American family she was returning to England.

_"But you can't go!" Henri cried. _

_"I must go. I can't stand this war anymore!" Sarah explained. _

_"You can't! Imagine us!" James said, angrily. "You just want to leave because the British are losing!" _

_Sarah grew indignant at this remark. "That is not true! I just can't stand to see anymore innocent lives lost due to silliness." _

_"Oh, so now are cause is 'silliness' is it?"_

_"James that's not what she meant," Moses stepped in. _

_"Iz it? Iz it wvhat you meant?" Henri asked._

_"No. I didn't call the cause silly, I admire the cause and you know that James Hiller!" Sarah explained. "I find this war silly. I find all war silly!" James made no reply. "I'm going to start packing." _

_"Fine, go! I'm going to report on this 'silliness' if you don't mind!" James said as he slammed the door to the Pennsylvania Gazette behind him. _

_"Sarah, if you go, who will make sure James doesn't do something stupid?" _

_"I guess you will, Henri," Sarah said, fighting back the tears in her eyes. "_

_Moi?"_

_"Somebody has to, Henri. James would probably get himself killed."_

Sarah walked up to James herself. Both were still seething from that day and neither would overcome their pride and apologize. "Well, I wish you luck," Sarah started, not sure what to say.

"I wish you luck too. Enjoy, nice safe England," James said, sarcastically.

"Can't you just say good-bye and not be rude to me?" Sarah pleaded. "Say good-bye and not be rude? You think I'm being rude?" "You're acting so cold," Sarah said.

"Me? I'm cold. I'm not leaving the people who have come to care and depend on me, am I?" James said. That froze Sarah to the dock. Care and depend on me? Did James just admit ALOUD that he not only cares for me, but needs me? Sarah's heart was doing a dance of joy, though she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. I just can't," Sarah was near tears.

James appeared like he was going to turn around and place his arms around her, but he stayed, facing away from the red-haired girl. "Well, then go."

Sarah started to walk towards the ship, which was loading her luggage as she was saying good-bye to her friends. This is it, she thought. She turned back to see Philadelphia again. Her only regret was that Benjamin Franklin was still in Paris, trying to get the French to support the American cause, so she wouldn't be able to say good-bye to him as well.

She had so many adventures from the time she got to America to find her father, a British officer on the Ohio Frontier. In fact, the day she met James and Henri was an adventure in and of itself. Who would've thought she would meet James and Henri in time to witness the Boston Tea Party? Then she was able to ride along with William Dawes, warning the people about the upcoming British invasion. Or delivering the mail when the British were going through the colonists' mail? How about all the famous people she had met throughout her years in America? George Washington, John Adams and his wife Abigail, John Hancock, Lafayette, Benedict Arnold, Patrick Henry, William Dawes, Cornstalk, Benjamin Franklin, and the list goes on. Then there was also Henri, Moses, and James. Her new family. What will become of them?

Sarah watched as the American east coast shrank into the horizon. She kept her eyes locked on one person, long after all others had faded away. She saw his face, even as the green of the land relinquished to the sea. She saw the hurt in his eyes as she said good-bye, as they had argued. His words stayed with her, she hearing them each time the wind blew past her ears. As she turned around, she realized there was something in her carry on valise that wasn't there before. She lifted up the little blue book that was in there. She opened the book and a note fell out of the book.

"Dear Sarah, Even though you are leaving the Pennsylvania Gazette it doesn't mean you have to stop writing. Keep covering the stories around you. Maybe one day you will return to America, and I want to know what happened. I know I can get an accurate description from you, for all the time you've chastised me for lying. I wish you luck and godspeed. Your friend, James Hiller. "

Sarah felt the tears rushing back to her eyes. This time, though, she didn't fight them. They freely fell to the paper below, blotting some of the words. She was just realizing what she had been fighting the entire time: the fact she was in love with James, and she knew he felt the same way. She ran to the farthest side of the ship, the one closest to America. She no longer could see the country her beloved so loved, but she knew the wind was blowing in that way. She whispered her declaration of love to the wind, hoping it would reach James' ear.

* * *

A/N: Ain't that sweet? This was just screaming to be written. Next chapter deals with James and his feelings as Sarah leaves. Does he hear Sarah's declaration? Find out! 


	2. James

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I was wondering why James wouldn't say good-bye to Sarah at the docks, so I did this! Now, we hear what James has to say about Sarah's leaving. Thanks again! Mac 

(The same colonial man comes back, huffing) CM: I can't believe they are making me do this again. I better get paid for this this time! (Colonial man stands on the soap box again.) Hear-ye, hear-ye. Ye olde disclaimer (again!): Mackenzie W does not own the following characters: James, Sarah, Henri, Moses, and Sarah's parents. They belong to whoever makes Liberty's Kids. The famous people also mentioned to not belong to anybody (we think) and therefore no one can sue Mackenzie W for using them. Thank you.

MW: Thank you, Mr. Colonial Man, dude.

CM: Did you purposely make the disclaimer longer this time?

MW: No. It just flows.

CM: Do I get paid?

MW: Get paid? (All of Mac's other created characters laugh as Colonial Man realizes that fanfic characters don't get paid. Colonial Man walks way muttering about starting a union)

Chapter 2: James

James watched as Sarah hugged Henri good-bye. Why was she leaving? Why? This war was getting to him as well, but no one saw James Hiller running away to another place. So why was she? James was disturbed by this side of Sarah. She was never one to run away in the face of danger. The missions they've been on and the danger they've put themselves in to get a story for the Pennsylvania Gazette. Now she was running away from the danger she never ran way from before.

He watched as Sarah finished her good-bye to Moses and followed her as she walked towards him. He immediately turned around, not wanting to see her eyes. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Wait a minute, did I just think that? James was confused and deep in thought when Sarah placed her hand on his arm. She didn't even notice his slight jump. James knew she was still upset about the day Sarah told them she was leaving. He had acted like a jerk to her, but she never saw what she did after leaving the Gazette.

_James walked down the streets of Philadelphia, thinking. His best friend was leaving. He had accepted Sarah into his new family, even though she was a Tory. Now she was heading back to England. 'And to think I trusted her!' James thought angrily. But, as he walked, he realized that Sarah was only human, and that she, like he, had enough of this war. He now felt bad about the remarks he made back in the office and wanted to make up. But there was no way he was going to apologize and see the smug face she would make. Instead, James stopped into the book store down the block. He bought a small, blank, blue book. _

_When he snuck into the office, it was empty. James ran up to his room and wrote a letter to Sarah and wrapped the book in tissue paper._

James looked into Sarah's valise to make sure the gift was in there. "Well I wish you luck," Sarah said, nervously. "I wish you luck too," James started, before continuing, "Enjoy nice, safe England." James wanted to kick himself when he saw the hurt in Sarah's beautiful eyes. No, no! Apologize you idiot! NOW! one side of James' conscience was saying. No, no! She deserves to hear it. She IS the one leaving, the other side argued.

"And not be rude to me?" Sarah snapped. She thinks I'm being rude? At least...

"I'm not the one leaving those who care and depend on me!" Did I really just say that? James watched as Sarah's eyes hazed over, and he was confused about what he saw there. Sarah stood there apologizing, as James turned around. He could hear in her voice the tears and was tempted to hug her and say he was sorry. But he had resolved not to, and stayed facing the houses by the dock. "Well, then go!" he said. Oh dear God, did I really say it like that! He heard Sarah leave.

James didn't turn around until he knew the ship was far enough out so Sarah couldn't see. Moses and Henri were on their way back. "I'll be right there. There's something I have to do," James said. Moses nodded, as if he understood and took Henri away. James watched their retreating forms as they faded off into the distance. He then ran out to the end of the dock, scanning the horizon for the ship.

It was a tiny speck, but it was there. Maybe Sarah was just finding his gift and letter. His heart sped up as he tried to picture her expression as she read the letter and saw the gift. Would she write in it? Or has she already thrown it overboard because he gave it to her? Once the ship was gone from James' vision, the blonde American turned and walked towards the Pennsylvania Gazette. The wind was blowing off the sea, and James closed his eyes, letting it blow upon his face. The salt water in the breeze would cover up the tears that were now freely running down his face.

In the breeze though, he thought he heard something. I love you, James. I always have and always will. Sarah. Was his emotional state affecting his senses? Did his subconscious so want to hear those words, he imagined hearing them in the wind? Or did Sarah really admit her love to the wind, hoping it would reach his ears? He hoped against hope it was the latter reason, since he too knew he had long loved the British beauty from the time he met her in Boston. James entered in the Gazette and went into his room, pondering his new found feelings, and hoping that Sarah would return to Philadelphia one day, so they could be together again.

* * *

A/N: Finished! J/K. I'm going to write the chapter where Sarah and James met again, taking place after today's (Friday's) episode. Keep looking. Mac 


	3. Returning Home

A/N: This comes from Friday's episode where Sarah returns back to America. Notice how James never said hi, did you? And did you see his look when she hugged him?

(Colonial Man appears with a sandwich sign reading "No money...no work!")

Mac: Good grief. What do you want?

CM: I want to get paid!

Mac: With what?

CM: I know you work!

Mac: And how am I supposed to pay you?

CM: What do you mean?

Mac: You are, technically, a figment of my imagination. I created you!

CM: Oh. Well, I'm still on strike!

Mac: Fine. (Disappears into the house where she keeps all the characters she has created in the past and pulls one out.)

Erika: What the hell?

(A/N: Erika is the main character for my fics _The Phantom Lives On _and _All's Well that Ends Well_)

Mac: Listen, my disclaimer reader is on strike. Could you read it?

Erika: Okay. clears throat Mackenzie W doesn't own any of the following characters: Sarah, James, Henri, Moses, or Sarah's parents. They belong to whoever makes Liberty's Kids. Any famous people mentioned also do not belong to Mackenzie W because they really did exist. So, no, you can't sue her for using them. Thank you.

(Erika disappears back to the house)

Mac: Sorry, folks. Enjoy the fic!

Chapter 3: Returning Home

Sarah disembarked the ship from England and looked about Philadelphia. She walked the streets, knowing her way back. All the way, she worried about James. She had just realized she loved him and didn't know how to handle it. A conversation with her mother played over and over in her mind.

_Sarah sat in her own room, writing furiously in the book James had given her. It was almost completely full, for a lot had happened on her trip from America, like meeting John Paul Jones. Sarah's mother walked in, and stared at her daughter for awhile, waiting to see if Sarah noticed she was in the room. "Sarah," she decided to begin. _

_"I'm busy," the teenager responded. _

_"Can we talk? You've been distracted this whole time. What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Sarah, I know something is bothering you. Just tell me what it is," Mrs. Phillips pleaded. _

_"Alright," Sarah gave in. "I'm confused."_

_"About what?"_

_"Many things. Mostly, though, matters of the heart. Like, am I a British citizen or a loyal American?"_

_"I think you know the answer to that one, my dear child."_

_"You're right. I am an American."_

_"So what is really bothering you?"_

_"A friend I met in America."_

_"A male friend?"_

_"Yes," Sarah tried to fight back the tears. "We didn't really part on the best terms. He was upset that I was leaving. But he did give me this." Sarah held up her book. _

_"No wonder you wouldn't part with it," her mother mused. "Do you love him?"_

_"I don't know," Sarah said. _

_"I think you do. Just meditate on it. Good-night, dear."_

_"Goodnight Mother."_

Her mother was right. She did know how she felt about James. But the question was did he still feel the same. She had been gone so long, had he met another girl that he liked better? Sarah stopped outside the _Pennsylvania Gazette _and took a deep breath. She opened the door and went inside. "Henri? Moses? James?" she called into the shop. "Is anyone here?" After deciding that no one was in the office, she went into Benjamin Franklin's lab, to explore. She felt right at home, though she was still unsure of the welcome James was going to give her.

She heard someone come in and was very happy to find both Moses and James by the printing press. "Sarah!" Moses said as he hugged the British teenager. Sarah advanced to James and threw her arms around him, even though he didn't return the hug. _He hates me. It's official! _Sarah thought as she released the boy. She decided to pretend that didn't hurt and started to go on and on about her trip to and from England. It was then that they heard fighting in the street and ran out in time to pull Henri off of another boy.

While Sarah and Moses explained Dr. Franklin's inventions to the Tory boy Henri was fighting with, James was deep in thought. _She came back! _James thought happily. _And she hugged me! Why didn't I hug back?_

_Because she doesn't deserve it. Remember, she left YOU!_

_But I love her._

_Love? Love someone who left you?_

_I forgive her._

_Don't!_

_Shut-up. I do. I'm going to apologize to her tonight!_

_Don't! What about your pride? _

_Shut-up, I am apologizing. Now disappear back into my mind, thank you_.

That night, James paced outside of Sarah's room, nervously forming the words he wanted to say to her. Sarah's door opened as the red-head stood in the doorway. "Um, hi. I was just coming to talk to you," James said.

"I know. I've been listening to you pace out here for nearly a half-hour. Come on in and say what you have to say," Sarah said. She was still hurt from the fact that James didn't hug her earlier and still felt he hated her completely.

"Listen, I want to apologize for the way I acted before you left. I guess I was just upset at losing another person I had adopted as a family member after losing my whole family. But my attitude and actions weren't correct. I'm sorry," James said.

"It's okay, James. I understand."

"Why did you really come back?"

"To be here, silly. I realized some things in England, James."

"Like?"

"Like you've gotten to me. Somehow, I've become a loyal American patriot," Sarah said.

James was so excited he hugged her and spun her around. "I knew I'd get to you eventually. I just had to work on you a little bit more. But you said 'things.' That means there's more, isn't there?"

"Well, yes. There were so many things that happened to me in England. I wrote most of them down," Sarah said, tossing James her book.

"This is the book I gave you!" James said.

"Of course it is! What did you think I did with it?"

"Threw it overboard," James replied sheepishly. "Because it was from me."

"I would never throw anything you gave me overboard. It would be too precious," Sarah said, not catching what she said.

But James certainly did. "Too precious?"

"Yes, I care too much for you to get rid of anything you ever gave me," Sarah was ranting now, and James didn't care.

"Care too much for me?"

"I love you! Though I'm sure you don't feel the same for me. I admitted it too, aloud before, on the ship as I returned to England. I whispered it to the wind, I guess that counts as saying it aloud, right? But I guess you hate me still, since you didn't seem to happy with my return!"

James was shocked by the ending of the rant. "Of course I was happy you came back. I just wasn't happy with my attitude about when you left!" James said.

"Really?"

"Honestly. I love you too," he said.

"What?"

"I said I love you too. You do remember admitting you loved me just a few minutes ago?"

"James Hiller, I did no such—I did didn't I?" Sarah said, sighing.

"Yep," James said, giving her a hug. "Welcome back," he said. Without a warning, he felt Sarah bring his head down and kiss him on the lips.

Sarah didn't care what she was doing, because she knew it was right. James didn't fight it either, but ended up kissing Sarah back. As the two held each other, they knew that nothing could ever tear them apart again.

Moses walked in to check on Sarah, and find quite a sight. There, on Sarah's bed, lay both James and Sarah, sleeping peacefully with their arms around each other. Moses didn't know whether to yank James out of Sarah's bed and throw him back into his room, or to pull the covers up over the two young lovers. Moses took a step closer to the bed, considered his options, and made his choice. Since the two were fully dressed and already comfortable, Moses pulled the covers up over the two and blew out Sarah's candle. Shaking his head, he closed the door, knowing that what he saw was not a one time thing, but the start of something really special.

Inside, Sarah sighed as she nestled closer to James. A smile played on both their lips, unaware of the conversation they would have with Moses in the morning, and the taunts they would have to suffer from Henri for the next two weeks. The only thing the two of them knew right now was that they were together and were not going to be separated. Ever.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that took so long. When I started this, it was the first time for the episodes that aired last Thursday and last Monday. It took so long because the day after I started this chapter, my laptop refused to start and I had to send it out. Over a month later, I'm finally reunited with it and updating. This is it for this story. Thanks for sticking around. Mac 


End file.
